


What's it like to be a prince?

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Tokyo's Number One Host [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cheating, Delic fighting against love, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: What are you afraid of? It is obvious to any who see you two that you love him, so why keep yourself so guarded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's it like to be a prince?

**Author's Note:**

> It must be noted that Delic was not monogamous at the beginning of his and Hibiya's relationship. It was very, /very/ difficult for him to adjust to caring for a person like he does for Hibiya. The more he fell for the prince who continued to refuse his advances, the more fearful he became and the more he threw himself into sex to avoid thinking about it. This was a very gray area time for both him and Hibiya where neither were ready for a relationship.

“a-AH aah! D-Delic-s-ahh!-n”

_Eyes that shine gold like the early afternoon sun. Orbs flashing brilliantly when comprehension finally dawns upon his angular face._

“o—oh god yes!”

_Pale skin hidden away beneath layers of clothes. Skin that  looks so fragile one would be almost scared to touch for fear of the male breaking beneath their fingers._

“H-ahh-rder! Harder!!”

_Knowing smiles, flushing cheeks, and fidgeting fingers._

“AAHHH!!”

Blond lock’s stick to a sweaty face as the host pulled out and rolled over. Unable to catch his breath, Delic fell onto the bed beside his temporary lover, one arm over his chest while the other held onto the dented bedframe. The woman’s own chest was also heaving, body still quivering in ecstasy from her third orgasm. Judging from her expression the woman was at her limit now and would be falling asleep any minute.

Delic sighed as his hand rose to rub at hazy magenta eyes.

> _“Who is this peasant?”_
> 
> _“Peasant?”_
> 
> _“I wasn’t talking to you, cur. Do not speak unless spoken to”_
> 
> _“Is he serious?”_
> 
> _Delic’s laugh echoed through the street, mixing with the accompanying tenor of Psyche’s own chuckles._

“One more…”

The  woman rolled over, hand flopping over Delic’s chest but unable to move any further than that. The host chuckled as he pushed it off of him and turned to whisper a lullaby into her ear.

> _“Oh…”_
> 
> _“Oh?”_
> 
> _“It’s just…I didn’t know you thought of me in that way…”_
> 
> _“…”_
> 
> _“Heiwajima-kun can have anyone he wants after all.”_
> 
> _Even now she smiled as if everything would always be okay._
> 
> _She smiled that smile which often gave the blond middle schooler courage to face another day._
> 
> _“I like you Heiwajima-kun…but…“_

Delic pushed up once the female was asleep. Pulling the condom off, the host quickly tied it and tossed the plastic into a nearby bin.

Love.

was merely a mirage. 

Meant to trick people into thinking there is meaning to their hopeless lives.

When really all that existed

All that could ever be proven with tanglible evidence was lust. 

Head falling, Delic buried his face in shaking hands. 

> _“What’s it like?”_
> 
> _Fuchsia eyes meet golden once more as Delic rolled his head in Hibiya’s lap to look up at the male._
> 
> _“What is what like?”_
> 
> _“Being a prince~?”_
> 
> _Hibiya scowled, the look offput by a slight pout at Delic’s mockery._
> 
> _“You wouldn’t understand”_
> 
> _Delic continued grinning up at Hibiya as the raven attempted to look away. But soon he found he was unable to resist the charm rolling off of the host and a tiny smile cracked onto that porcelain face._
> 
> _"Stop that"_
> 
> _“Stop what~?”_
> 
> _“Staring at me”_
> 
> _“But I don’t want to”_
> 
> _“Foolish peasant…”_
> 
> _Delic reached up, the back of his hand brushing against Hibiya’s cheek. The touch seemed to spark something in them both, a shot of electricity racing under their skin and causing Delic to pull up and away…_

“Oi…”

Delic glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman.

“I thought you said you wanted one more”

Magenta eyes glow as lust overrides all thought. 

For him sex wasn’t an addiction.

No…

He could go weeks without sex if that was what he chose

For him it was much worse. 

For him Sex was a necessity not for physical satisfaction but for mental stability. 

Sex was needed to keep the illusion up

So long as the illusion was in tact

So was Delic’s mind. 


End file.
